


Идея

by RossomahaaR



Series: WTF German musicians 2020 [1]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: После съёмок "Afterlife" Крис решил поэкспериментировать.
Relationships: Chris Harms/Gared Dirge
Series: WTF German musicians 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846066





	Идея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF German musicians 2020  
> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663056
> 
> Действие происходит в 2014 году, часть съёмок "Afterlife" действительно проводилась в подвале дома режиссёра Маттео Фабиани (также известного как VDiva - вокалиста Hell Boulevard), давнего друга LOTL.

На кухне у Маттео тесно, но всё равно гораздо комфортнее, чем обычно бывает на съёмках клипов. Пока сам он вместе с ассистентами снимал в подвале приглашённых моделей, у остальных выдался короткий перерыв. Тоби, с видом серьёзным и сосредоточенным, уплетал принесённый из дома обед, заняв почти всё место за втиснутым в угол столом. Класс сидел на подоконнике и что-то читал в смартфоне. Бо рылся в холодильнике, бормоча под нос. Джеред, навалившись на стену, пил горячий чай. Крис жевал тост с клубничным джемом и наслаждался относительной тишиной — от поставленной на повтор «Afterlife» уже голова ныла. Джеред глянул на него и прыснул. 

— Ну чего?  
— Ничего-ничего. Просто сон вспомнил.

Опять! Крис закатил глаза. 

— Что за сон? — Бо захлопнул холодильник и с хрустом откусил от найденного яблока.  
— Ужасный! — Джеред прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Крис тяжело вздохнул. Наверняка повторный пересказ обрастёт новыми подробностями. 

— Мне снилось, — замогильно начал Джеред, — что Лорд застрелился из стойки. А я говорил, что приделывать к ней пистолет плохая идея! Ну ты только представь: он обхватывает ствол губами…  
— Я не собираюсь брать его в рот.  
— …нажимает на спусковой крючок… Бах! Мозги по всему подвалу, кровища!.. Похоже, кстати, — Джеред кивнул на джем.  
— Так, аппетит мне не порти! — Крис отложил тост.

Бо расхохотался, но тут же принял самый сочувствующий вид, на какой был способен, Класс улыбался. И только Тоби продолжал сосредоточенно пережёвывать очередной кусочек шницеля — как обычно, ничто не могло отвлечь его от важного процесса пополнения энергии. Ко всему он подходил обстоятельно.

— Ну что ты к этой стойке прикопался? У Мэнсона похожая была. Чем я хуже?  
— Ничем, — ответил за Джереда Бо. — Отличная стойка. Даже круче, чем у старины Мэрилина. Наверно. Улучшенная версия его самого у тебя тоже есть.

Джеред кинул в него кухонным полотенцем:

— Если б за каждое сравнение с Мэнсоном мне давали хотя бы один цент, я бы уже стал миллионером и свалил от вас на личный остров!  
— Через неделю соскучился бы и вернулся, — отмахнулся Бо и опять вгрызся в яблоко. Крис поморщился. 

— Так, — на кухню заглянул Маттео, — продолжаем! Соседи говорят, если за пару часов не уложимся, вызовут полицию. 

После перерыва дело пошло бодрее. Сцены с клеткой сняли с одного дубля, но стоило только Крису начать позировать со стойкой, как все начали посмеиваться. 

— Чего это они? — Миш, одна из моделей, вскинула нарисованные брови.  
— Типа, пистолет — фаллический символ? — предположила Сэнди. 

Тут уже не выдержал сам Крис и расхохотался. Изначально ни о чём таком он не задумывался, стойка с пистолетом просто неплохо должна была вписаться в видео на песню о посмертии.

— Гомоэротика — наша визитная карточка, — напустив серьёзный вид, кивнул он. 

Управились за час с небольшим. Впереди ждали съёмки на чердаке, но — к счастью соседей, — не в доме Маттео. 

— Ладно, беру свои слова назад, — сказал Джеред, смывая подводку (всё равно предстояло заново гримироваться). — Выглядело круто. Ну, со стойкой.  
— Иначе и быть не могло, — улыбнулся Крис и кинул бумажное полотенце на раковину. — Кстати, какие планы на выходной? Есть у меня идея…

Его прервал грохот из прихожей. Крис выглянул из ванной и чертыхнулся: Бо навернул кейсы с гитарами.

— Да как ты умудрился-то? — вздохнул подошедший Класс, уже умытый и переодетый. Бо виновато развёл руками.  
— Бо-о! — Джеред отпихнул Криса с дороги и поднял один из кейсов. — Если N.O.R.A. пострадала, я тебя удавлю!  
— Ой, да чего ей сделается! — хмыкнул тот, но на всякий случай спрятался за Класса.  
— Но-но, полегче, — Джеред расстегнул кейс и придирчиво осматривал кейтару. — Это, между прочим, моя вторая любимая женщина. После мамы.  
— Вторая? А как же твоя… — Бо умолк, поймав выразительный взгляд Джереда, и примирительно поднял руки. — Всё-всё, понял, _теперь_ вторая.  
— Ударные погрузили уже? — переключил его Крис.  
— Ага. Я и шёл сказать, что только вас ждём.

Крис кивнул. Впереди ждал очень долгий вечер. Он посмотрел на Джереда, аккуратно упаковывающего «любимую женщину». Хорошо, что на съёмки взяли кейтару, а не синтезатор — Джеред весь вечер бы нудил, что срочно нужна диагностика. Скорей бы уже выходной. Крису не терпелось остаться с ним вдвоём — и чтоб никаких клавишных поблизости. 

***  
— Так, какая же идея посетила твою светлую голову? — Джеред развалился на диване в гостиной, заняв всё место, и закинул ноги на подлокотник.  
— Я собираюсь поиграть.  
— На чём? — глаза Джереда заинтересованно заблестели.  
— Во что, — рассмеялся Крис. — Или лучше сказать «с чем».  
— Звучит угрожающе, — Джеред поджал губы и куснул колечко пирсинга. Верный признак сомнений.  
— Ты всегда можешь отказаться.  
— Ладно, что ты задумал?  
— Закрой глаза.

Джеред зажмурился и для надёжности прикрыл веки ладонью. По спине уже побежали мурашки от предвкушения. Что же Крис предложит?.. Вчера к начатому разговору так и не вернулись, не до того было. Он уловил тихие шаги, а потом на живот легло что-то тяжёлое и прохладное, это чувствовалось даже через ткань футболки. 

— Смотри.

Джеред открыл глаза и присвистнул: пистолет, принесённый Крисом, совсем не походил на пластиковую копию, использованную для стойки. Он выглядел настоящим. Угрожающим. 

— Глок 21. Не бутафория. Технические характеристики не помню, не интересуюсь, — Крис развёл руками.  
— Он хоть не заряжен? — Джеред с опаской переложил пистолет на диван и сел.  
— Тут в любом случае три предохранителя, — усмехнулся Крис. — Ну сам подумай, стал бы я подвергать тебя опасности?  
— Так, а откуда он у тебя? Это вообще законно?  
— Прощальный подарок от Биг Боя.

Джеред хмыкнул. Очень в духе этого мутного типа. Какое счастье, что он свалил в Америку. 

— Понятия не имею, где тот его достал. Я убрал от греха подальше, а вчера вот вспомнил. Ну, что скажешь?  
— Давай попробуем, — Джеред кивнул. — В пределах разумного, конечно, — он быстро облизнул губы и отвёл взгляд. — Ты же не собираешься меня им трахать?  
— Хм, а это мысль!  
— Кри-ис!..  
— Ладно-ладно, не собираюсь. Что ж, не будем терять время, — Крис взял пистолет и провёл большим пальцем по насечкам. Тяжесть оружия в руке подогревала. 

***  
Джеред снова нервно облизал губы, задевая лабреты, и отвёл взгляд. Чёрт, он не в первый раз стоит голый на коленях перед устроившимся на постели Крисом, но к этому невозможно привыкнуть. Сегодня не Крис — Лорд смотрит на него тяжёлым, оценивающим взглядом. Джереда от него каждый раз пробирало. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, беззащитным, хотелось спрятаться и… это заводило. К тому же, войдя в роль, Крис никогда не делал и не принуждал делать ничего, что Джереду не нравилось. Даже если они пробовали жёстче, Крис оставался внимательным. Джеред мог на него положиться. 

Лорд всегда был властным и немногословным. Он отдавал приказы негромким, ровным голосом, но твёрдо — не было и мысли ослушаться. Джеред стоял перед ним, заложив руки за спину, и не решался ещё раз поднять глаза. Он рассматривал широко расставленные колени, обтянутые чёрными джинсами, руку, рассеянно поглаживающую Глок, татуировку «Take» на пальцах. 

— Ближе.

Джеред неловко придвинулся. Стоять на голом ламинате то ещё удовольствие — колени уже начали ныть. Пистолет ткнулся в губы, звякнул об пирсинг. 

— Возьми его. 

Сердце забилось быстрее. Приятная теплота тугой пружиной свернулась в паху, поползла по позвоночнику. Джеред вдохнул, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание, и кончиком языка обвёл выходное отверстие. Привкус странный — вроде и металлический, но не совсем. Интересно, из этого пистолета когда-нибудь стреляли?.. Джеред лизнул ещё раз, проник языком внутрь, насколько это было возможно. Прикрыв глаза, взял дуло в рот. Мушка больно задела нёбо. Джеред выпустил дуло изо рта, вдохнул ещё раз и взял глубже, стараясь не оцарапаться. 

— Смотри на меня.

Джеред послушно поднял взгляд. Уши и щёки тут же начали гореть, казалось, жар медленно расползается, опускаясь к поджавшимся от возбуждения яйцам и вставшему члену. Лорд смотрел спокойно, словно ничего не происходило. Джереду захотелось поцеловать плотно сжатые губы, но он не решился. Лорд, будто почувствовав замешательство, нахмурился:

— Продолжай. 

Джеред медленно обхватил дуло губами. Дав себе привыкнуть к ощущению, взял глубже. Нижние зубы неприятно клацнули о металл (или всё-таки полимерный пластик?). Это было… странно и чертовски возбуждающе. Он ощущал все неровности нарезки, твёрдость, жёсткое давление на язык. И дышать было тяжелее. Медленно вперёд и так же медленно назад — губы и челюсть уже начали побаливать. Джеред смотрел в карие глаза Лорда, не отрываясь. Доволен ли он? По лицу ничего не прочесть, и дыхание всё такое же ровное. 

— Достаточно.

Джеред выпустил дуло изо рта, за ним потянулась нитка слюны. Лорд хмыкнул и свободной рукой расстегнул джинсы, приспустил вместе с бельём. С затаённой радостью Джеред увидел, что тот всё же возбуждён. 

— Приступай.

Губы ныли, но Джеред безропотно склонился и лизнул тёмную головку. Знакомый привкус выступившего предэякулята лишь увеличил возбуждение. Он обхватил твёрдый ствол губами — такой резкий контраст между твёрдостью сплава и твёрдостью живой плоти. Вдохнув через нос, сразу взял глубоко. В висок упёрлось влажное от слюны дуло. Джеред простонал, не выпуская член. Колени разъехались, и он осел на пол, навалившись плечом на ногу Лорда. Тот не оттолкнул. Джеред, не помогая себе руками, старательно отсасывал, слушая, как учащается дыхание Лорда. Воображение дорисовало, что пистолет всё-таки заряжен, и это подхлёстывало. Чертовски хотелось прикоснуться, но Джеред впился в локти ногтями — было велено держать руки за спиной, и иного приказа пока не последовало. 

Лорд вдруг отвёл Глок от виска и, крепко взяв Джереда за подбородок, запрокинул голову. У того перехватило дыхание — Лорд недоволен или… Додумать он не успел, Лорд поцеловал его — грубо, жадно, глубоко. Он покусывал губы, вылизывал рот, и Джеред не выдержал — всё-таки дотронулся, впился пальцами ему в колени. Лорд его оттолкнул и тут же развернул к себе спиной. Джеред тяжело дышал, переводя дыхание. 

— Хороший мальчик. Теперь можешь подрочить.

Джеред прикрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Он ждал, что Лорд прикоснётся к нему, но вместо этого под подбородок больно упёрся пистолет. 

— Не тяни время.

Джеред сглотнул. До сих пор делалось неловко, когда Крис просил о чём-то таком — разве на него приятно смотреть? Он далеко не порно-стар всё-таки. Да, было очень приятно, что Крис любуется им, но каждый раз Джереду казалось, что это незаслуженно. Однако это не предложение и не просьба — сегодня Лорд приказывал. Джеред не мог ослушаться. Не из страха наказания — оно было бы тоже частью игры, и Крис никогда не сделал бы по-настоящему больно или неприятно, просто Джеред и сам не хотел заставлять его ждать. Лорду нужно повиноваться. 

Несмотря на упирающийся под челюсть Глок, Джеред ощущал себя защищённым, навалившись спиной на Лорда. Пусть тот не прикасался, достаточно было чувствовать тепло его тела. Джеред шире раздвинул ноги — без надобности, но пусть смотрит, раз уж хочется, — как следует облизал ладонь и пальцы и обхватил свой член. Лорд запустил пальцы в волосы, оттянул его голову назад, но пистолет не убрал. Джеред зажмурился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Конечно, лучше бы его ласкал Лорд, но и так тоже приятно. Размеренно он двигал кулаком вверх-вниз, то сжимая у основания, то, чуть вывернув кисть, касаясь уздечки большим пальцем. Лёгкая боль от давления Глока и оттянутых волос только усиливала удовольствие. Мышцы бёдер и внизу живота подрагивали от напряжения, он ловил ртом воздух — уже почти на подходе, и вдруг почувствовал, как рука Лорда дрогнула.

— Хватит. 

Джеред жалобно простонал: осталось же совсем немного! 

— На кровать. 

Джеред с трудом поднялся — ноги совсем не держали, будто перебрал. Он лёг и выжидающе посмотрел на Лорда. Тот отложил пистолет и неторопливо стянул футболку, аккуратно свернул. Потом взялся за джинсы. Всё он делал нарочно не спеша. Джереду нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к себе или хотя бы потереться об покрывало, но он терпеливо ждал. Всё так же не торопясь Лорд достал смазку и квадратик презерватива, мучительно медленно раскатал резинку по своему члену и добавил смазки. 

— Ноги раздвинь.

Джеред подтянул колени к груди. Биение пульса, казалось, отдавалось в ушах. Не отрываясь, он смотрел на татуировку на груди Лорда — те самые четыре буквы и звёзды, так и хотелось пройтись по ним языком, — пока тот подготавливал его. От прикосновения прохладной смазки поползли мурашки. Джеред попытался дышать ровнее, немного отвлечься — не хотелось бы кончить в первую же минуту. Прикусил щёку изнутри — боль немного помогла. 

Лорд не торопился. Он окинул лежащего перед ним Джереда взглядом и остался доволен — такой послушный, распалённый. Раскрытый для него. Красивый. Захотелось прикоснуться к нему, провести пальцем по припухшим губам, но Лорд сдержался — успеется. Он взял Глок, провёл им по скуле Джереда, очертил линию подбородка и приставил ко лбу, к шраму.

— Не двигайся. Смотри на меня. 

Помогая себе свободной рукой, толкнулся. Хотя Джеред старался расслабиться, всё равно шло туго. Лорд замер, давая ему привыкнуть, а затем начал двигаться осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно. Джеред кусал губы и глубоко дышал через нос, взгляд у него был совсем поплывший. Лорд подхватил его под колено, задавая размеренный ритм. Джеред был такой тесный, горячий, отзывающийся — всё внутри замирало от этих ощущений. Лорд хрипло задышал. Он знал, что Джеред уже на грани, видел прозрачные капли предэякулята, и сам уже едва сдерживался. Джеред постанывал в такт его толчкам, комкая пальцами покрывало, и в больших серо-зелёных глазах Лорд видел обожание. Это кружило голову окончательно. Усмехнувшись, он взвёл курок и нажал на спуск. Внутри Глока щёлкнуло. Джеред вздрогнул всем телом и сжался так, что стало почти больно. Уже не сдерживаясь, Лорд простонал и, отбросив пистолет в сторону, поцеловал его. Джеред обхватил его за плечи, притягивая к себе, прижимаясь. Лорд — уже Крис — коснулся губами лба, там, где остался розоватый след от насечки. 

— Ты замечательный, слышишь?

Джеред кивнул и ткнулся лбом ему в ключицу, потёрся щекой о грудь. Крис трахал его, уже не сдерживаясь. Джеред стонал — низко, так, что у Криса дыхание перехватывало, — впивался в спину коротким ногтями. Охренительно. Крис просунул руку между животами и сжал его член. Джеред нетерпеливо толкнулся ему в кулак и кончил. Крис ещё через пару фрикций последовал за ним. Его как будто обдало влажным жаром, а потом пришло чувство блаженного опустошения. 

Переведя дух, Крис откатился в сторону. Завязал презерватив узлом и кинул на пол. Рядом заворочался Джеред, устраиваясь удобнее. Крис повернул к нему голову:

— Ты как?  
— Лучше не бывает, — улыбнулся тот и потянулся. 

Крис взял его за подбородок и поцеловал — на этот раз мягко, нежно. Джеред с готовностью ответил ему, прижался ближе.

— Ты лучше всех, Геррит, — Крис пригладил волосы Джереда, заправил прядь за ухо. Тот смущённо отвёл взгляд и потёрся об его ладонь.  
— Да ладно тебе. Это ты потря…  
— Я знаю, спасибо. А вот ты себя по-прежнему недооцениваешь.

Джеред пожал плечом и сел:

— Так, куда ты сигареты закинул?  
— На рабочем столе глянь, — Крис закинул руки за голову. Шевелиться вообще не хотелось. 

А Джеред, как всегда, избегал разговора. За последние четыре года он сильно изменился, это уже не тот застенчивый паренёк с дурацкой чёлкой, но Крис видел, что неуверенность никуда не исчезла, Джеред просто хорошо научился её скрывать. Крис не хотел лезть ему под кожу, просто старался дать понять, что он хорош — и не только в музыке. Впрочем, что касалось игры на инструментах или профессиональных навыков, тут Джеред своих способностей не отрицал. Вот со всем остальным ещё предстояло работать. Как-то грустно становилось, когда он в себе сомневался, это состояние Крис хорошо научился различать. 

— Так и будешь валяться? Учти, я в душ надолго.  
— Ничто не помешает мне присоединиться к тебе там, — зевнул Крис.

Джеред взял Глок и ещё раз с любопытством его рассмотрел, вытащил пустую обойму. 

— Понравилось?  
— Ага. Как-нибудь можно повторить, только поменяемся, чтоб не повторяться. А что у тебя, интересно, ещё завалялось? Плётки?  
— Вот чего нет, того нет, — Крис развёл руками и сел. — Хочешь попробовать?  
— Воздержусь, — Джеред усмехнулся и переложил пистолет на стол. — Хотя, если ты меня уговоришь…  
— Ого, какая любознательность.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — совершенно спокойно сказал Джеред.

Крис подошёл к нему и поцеловал, обхватив лицо ладонями. Это была одна из лучших фраз, что он когда-либо слышал. Джеред нехотя отстранился и хитро глянул на него:

— Кто последний в душ, тот готовит ужин, — он оббежал стол и подхватил с пола вещи.  
— А ну, стой, засранец! — Крис схватил пистолет и прицелился.

Джеред показал ему средний палец и умчался в ванную. Крис усмехнулся и покачал головой. Перспектива готовки определённо не могла испортить сегодняшний вечер.


End file.
